Lost
by Lisbon94
Summary: Brennan is out of contact with anybody and Booth discovers she has been Kidnapped. Drama and Angst Ensue. I know it's cliche but I would love it if you would read! :D NEW CHAPTER UP NOW!
1. Chapter 1

NEW FIC...Hope you guys like it...I will be updating my other one "booth's demise" as soon as I can...check it out if you like...it's Booth angst! :D Enjoy! -  
It was a normal day...a normal day in Washington DC and the sun was shining, with no clouds to shield it. That wasn't to say there weren't any. There were clouds...to be precise, their were metaphorical clouds. Metaphorical clouds, clouding his thoughts, everything, that maybe in the long run kept him sane.

Things were weird. They had been weird since that night those several months ago, When he had taken a gamble...he had risked it all and he had lost everything.  
"I wanna give this a shot"  
"What you mean us...No the FBI wont let us work together"  
"Don't day that, that is no reason for..." He hadn't even finished his sentence before he had his lips on hers and for that one moment, she was kissing back. Of course it had been short lived or he wouldn't be where he was today. But she had pulled away, she had rejected him. "No...No"

He had asked her why, she gave a rational arguement but practically begged for their partnership to remain in tact. He had said yes of course. How could he not. He would have to move on, but their partnership was better than nothing, for the both of them. But he hadn't...unknown to her, he hadn't succeeded in moving on. She didn't know that...and that was the comfusing thing.

Had she changed her mind... had she decided that their partnership was over. She had practically begged for it which had surprised him...it wasn't rational. Maybe, just maybe that night she was blinded by her feelings. Shaking his head he tried to block the thought out of his mind. Thoughts like that were never going to help him move on. Not that he ever thought that he could. She was the only one...and he had told her that. Now he would have to wait for her to realise it. If she ever would.

But he had to ask himself if there would be time for that. It seemed that she had strong thoughts about severing their partnership. It had been 4 days and their had been No contact. No contact at all. Not even a phone call.

On the first day. They had been given a case. Before he even had a chance to brief her, he received a memo that she had declined it. The next day, he had shown up at the lab, only to be told by Cam that she emailed about her absense, not giving a time period. The third day, he had taken the liberty to show up at her House. She of course had not answered but he had found the spare key and let himself in, only to find it empty. It looked used, the mail had been collected and their was no dishesleft in the sink...no lingering dust. So he had left. Today, the forth day, he again visited the lab...to be greeted with same same sight and the same explanation. No Bones...just another email. He again visited her home...which subsequently was the same as the day before...No Bones...yet the place looked lived in. He had of course been trying her phone for the past 4 days to which of course there was No answer.

He sat in his office for hours finishing paperwork before he finally looked at the clock. 10:15... 3 hours he had sat in his office pouring over unfinished paperwork. He again tried her mobile, yet again it was on but he received No answer. He needed to talk to her. If nobody could tell him where she was, he would have to find her location himself.  
He headed over to the lab, but not really expecting to find anyone. There were few lights on, including Brennans office. He felt a surge of hope and hurried to enter only to find Angela sat at Brennan's desk looking through papers.

"Booth."  
"Hey Angela, I was actually hoping to run into you. Why are you in here."  
She sighed before continuing. "I'm trying to find something that will tell me anything about Bren...it's been four days Booth and I've heard nothing from her. She's never home and won't answer any of my calls. I'm worried for her"  
"Crap...you've heard nothing either. Well her cell is on, I need you to track it for me. I know it's exteme but I have to talk to her."  
"I got'cha Booth, wait here...keep looking through this stuff...I'll go do this for you."  
She left Booth looking through the papers. Nothing useful whatsoever. Looks like tracking her cell was the best option. He looked around as Angela re entered. "I got it Booth. Washington Monument...what is it with that place."  
"Thanks angela"

It didn't take him long for him to get there and he walked slowly around the monument scouting and scouring his eyes over every inch he could see. He continuously walked in circles for as long as it took to convince himself that she wasn't there. eventually he gave up and sat down on the steps. The steps they had sat on many times, after a hard case, after a celebration. That was when he noticed it. Brennan phone was place a few places away from him. He picked it up when a text flashed up on the screen. Unknown number...curiousity had the better of him as he opened it to read. "I have her Agent Booth"

That was it. Those 5 simple words changed everything. -  
Thats it for this chapter...i'm sorry it was short but I wanted to end it like that...I'll try and get another chapter up soon if anyone is interested... :D Please take the time to press that little green button of dreams...featured just underneath :D You WILL get a shoutout! THANKYOU for reading...seriously! x 


	2. Chapter 2

I Haven't updated this in...FOREVER...Not literally...but a LONG time. I have No excuse. I just forgot I had this one. So I hope you're all still reading. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Here it is!

Previously: It didn't take him long for him to get there and he walked slowly around the monument scouting and scouring his eyes over every inch he could see. He continuously walked in circles for as long as it took to convince himself that she wasn't there. eventually he gave up and sat down on the steps. The steps they had sat on many times, after a hard case, after a celebration. That was when he noticed it. Brennan phone was place a few places away from him. He picked it up when a text flashed up on the screen. Unknown number...curiousity had the better of him as he opened it to read. "I have her Agent Booth"

That was it. Those 5 simple words changed everything.

xoxoxoxoxo

Everything. That was her. She was his everything...she was part of him. He couldn't let her go. He had to find her.

"I have her agent Booth"

He couldn't move. He simply sat. Sat and started at those 5 words on the small screen in front of him. Those 5 words that did indeed change everything. A lot of changes had taken place in his life recently. The night he had taken the gamble. The night he had told Brennan how he felt about her. That night was the turning point in there relationship...for better and for worst.

That night had changed their relationship for the better...they had been forced to confront and face those feelings. Booth had let out all what he wanted to say...what he wanted to tell her for so long. And that was good...but she had broken his heart.

He let out a slight chuckle as he heard her voice in his head. Telling him that he was wrong. The heart cannot be broken, only crused. It was then he realised the tears slowly descending down his face. She was right. His heart has been crushed. In the months that followed that, he had managed to repair the damage. Not fully, but somewhat. His repair's had come undne. This moment, right now re did all of the damage.

That night had changed their relationshio for the worse. The obvious tension of their relationship was getting worse. Yet now he would give anyhing to be argueing with her. He would give anything right now to be screaming at her, to have her up in his face, screaming back at him with just as much anger. Because he knew that later he could apologise, he could say he was sorry and beg for her forgiveness.

Even if she didn't forgive him, she would be safe instead of god knows where...Out of his reach. Out of his watchful eye. His protection.

Sitting on the steps, alone, he knew he had to find her. For both their sakes.

xoxoxoxoxo

This chapter was VERY short. It did seem longer on my iPod but when I typed it up here it was MUCH shorter than I intended. HOWEVER, I know where I want this story to go...for now at least AND Where the next chapter begins I really wanted to start it off in a new chapter. So i'm sorry if anyone is disappointed...so am I! :)

I'd love to hear if anyone is still reading. And I'd love to know how I did. I had Part of this chapter written up from a while ago and I changed loads! I was like "WOW...That sounds terrible...who would write that!" So please let me know how it was. Review are ALWAYS appreciated :D Thanks for reading! You guys are awesome! xoxoxo


	3. Chapter 3

A/N. BACK. It'.ages. TOO LONG, and that is entirely my fault. I have explanations but don't really wanna bore people to death, you want an explanation...feel free too PM me (: I have one word though...EXAMS. =)

Previously.  
'Even if she didn't forgive him, she would be safe instead of god knows where...Out of his reach. Out of his watchful eye. His protection. Sitting on the steps, alone, he knew he had to find her. For both their sakes.'

XOXOXOXOXO

He had tried everything. EVERYTHING. Leads, suspects...he had many. Too many. But they always lead to a dead end, always. It was like an evil twist of fate, a message from his god that maybe this was his punishment, for all of the lives he had taken.

God had taken Temperance Brennan, the woman he loved away from him. But why punish her. She was a good person, she didn't need any more pain, anymore suffering, yet he was sure she was suffering, he was sure she was in pain. She'd been kidnapped...of course she was in pain. He wished against everything, wished that he could give everything he had just to have glimmer of hope that she was Okay, that she would come back. He just had too keep wishing. He wished he could deny himself that she was in pain, but he couldn't, because she was.

Or she was dead.

'NO!'

He didnt realise he had said it aloud, people were giving strange looks. Sympathetic looks maybe? Strange he could handle, but sympathetic, No. That meant it was all real. But it was.

The strange voice in his head started up again 'But she could be, you can't say for certain that she isn't. It HAS been six months.'

Six months, God, the worst six months of his life. A Former army ranger, you'd expect to hear 'My time in the army was the worst'. But No, THIS had been the worst six months. He knew he had to get her back, his life was on a downhill spiral. He barely slept, barely even saw his son, less than he used too. He really HAD to find her, without her in his life, he was a shell of the man he used to be. But what if she was dead...

Voices in his head again 'She's dead, face it Booth you know it...she's DEAD'

'NO!'

He had done it again, more strange looks followed.

He had to get out of there, the lounge area on his floor of the Hoover was not the place for what he knew was about to happen. Gaining his composure he walked out as calm as he could be. The elevator, No he couldn't last that long. Stairs. As soon as he was out of sight and heading down the stairs he could feel the sides of his eyes burning. Tears...too many of them. But not unusual. Before she had gone, he had grown accustomed to hiding his feelings alot of the time but now he had learned to become accustomed to the tears. It's not like he wasn't used to them, in fact, recently they were more of a regular occurance than a smile .

Once at his destination he kept the most of the litle composure he had left until he had assessed his surroundings. He was alone, so he just let in happen. Sliding down the wall until he was sitting, resting his head on his knees, he let himself cry, until he was all cried out. For now.

XOXOXOXOXO

He didn't know how long he had been down here, but He did know it had been a while. It was just a matter of time before somebody came down. What did it matter now anyway, his face was dry, no more tears. But everybody knew he was broken, why hide it?

Movement on the stairs, no the elevator. Someone was coming.

No...they were already there. That was when he realised his head was still resting on his knees.

What was the point.

'Thought I'd find you here Sherie'

"Caroline?' Why did His voice have to sound weak? Clearing his throat he began again. 'Caroline, what are you doing here? How did you know where I was.'

'I'm sneaky...' He looked at her. 'Alright I asked someone who saw you head this way. What does it matter. I found you, listen Booth I have some information.'

'Information? Bones related information?'

'Yes.'

'Tell me she isn't dead, please'

There was a pause, seconds which felt like a lifetime.

'She came back...'

XOXOXOXOXO

So, I'm not quite sure How Caroline would know this information before Booth BUT I thought it was nice to have her tell him rather than a random phone call from another Cop or a doctor or something. And yes it's short...and I hate myself for that (Quality Not Quantity right? PLEASE AGREE! :P) I'm sorry but AGAIN...I wanted to end it here :)

THANKS FOR READING! :)

PS: Thanks to Libbydibbs (I hope your still reading) for taken such an interest :) 3


End file.
